


Animalformer Drabbles

by Tarn_Liberated



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Gen, Humanformers, Magnus has no chill, Other, Ratchet has no chill either, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn_Liberated/pseuds/Tarn_Liberated
Summary: AU where Optimus and Megatron are dating. Sometimes Optimus' cats are well behaved but most of the time they're not, namely two in particular, which cause problems for everyone else.Multiple drabbles of cat adventures.





	1. Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> If Ratchet's asleep don't you dare wake him up.

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet always slept together. Even though Optimus had bought separate beds for them, they found that the top tier of the cat tower had just enough room inside for both of them to curl up comfortably against one another and sleep for hours. However, that was before Rodimus and Drift. Ultra was woken from his light sleep by a soft scratching sound and watched Drift’s white face appear over the side, blink at them, then scurry back down. Not five minutes later the sound returned and Rodimus clung on the side.

“Room for one more?”

“No.” Magnus flipped his ears back. 

“I think there is.” Rodimus crawled inside despite the low hiss from the largest cat. “See, if I squeeze right here - yeah. Drift, come on there’s room.”

“There is no room! Get out!” Magnus growled and eyed Ratchet, trying to scoot away from the Charteux. “Rodimus, there’s another spot just below this one. You and he can sleep--go away!”

Drift clung to the tower and stared at the three cats crammed into a tiny space. “Okay.”

“No. Get in here. We’re supposed to be a-”

Ultra Magnus toned everything out when Ratchet’s ears flipped back and his lip twitched. “Rodimus be quiet.”

“You have been telling me from the get-go that we have to learn to get along. How better to learn than-”

When Ratchet’s eyes snapped open Magnus threw himself out before Ratchet’s claws could catch him. He landed on someone that was passing by and dug his claws into their shoulder. Ratchet was shouting profanities and a chorus of hisses came from within the hole until Drift followed Magnus’ idea and flung himself off, twisting mid-way to land on his feet. Two hands grabbed Ultra Magnus and held him close to his chest and Magnus leaned against him.

Optimus jogged out of the room just as Rodimus launched himself out of the hole and away from the puffed out, furious feline. “What happened?” Optimus reached out and took Ultra Magnus from Megatron and stroked his back. “Did someone wake up Ratchet?”

“Yeah.” Magnus meowed, curling his tail around Optimus’ arm.

Rodimus flicked his tail nervously on the coffee table, eying the giants around him. Drift sat beside him and watched Ratchet snarl from his spot at the top of the cat tower and disappear farther inside. “So there wasn’t enough room in the hole after all.”

Magnus growled at him.


	2. Laser Pointer

Megatron didn’t want to move, not with Optimus sleeping against his chest after watching a late night movie. He wasn’t ready to sleep just yet either although the comforting warmth kept him in a light haze. Looking about the room he saw a little cylindrical machine and flicked it on, surprised to find it was a laser pointer. He had seen more than enough cat videos— _thank you Optimus_ —to know that he probably bought this to try on his own pets.

He found Ultra Magnus asleep on the windowsill, and Ratchet staring at the television, stationed in Optimus’ lap with his paws kneading his thigh. Where were the other two? Rodimus was playing with a cat toy, a feathered ball attached to a tall scratching post that Drift was currently using. Ah, they’d fall for it.

Pointing the red dot nearby, Drift was the first to notice, his wiggly tail slowing to a stop. His body moved in slow motion, claws unhooking themselves from the fabric to creep along the ground. Rodimus stopped when he saw his friend move and his head whipped around when the dot wiggled. While Drift prowled forward, Rodimus gave a full body twist and pounced, paws slapping at the spot. Drift pinned his ears back and backed up when the dot approached him, fur puffing up at the sight. Rodimus came in like a wrecking ball and smacked his paw down, startling the white and red cat.

Megatron smirked and flicked his wrist, sending the dot fleeing across the room. Rodimus weaved around the table legs in pursuit while Drift trotted quickly, tail stiff in the air while he tried to figure out what was happening. Rodimus began meowing, growling when the dot continued to evade his quick paws. Drift brushed against his side, front half dipping when the dot came close enough to sniff. Megatron pointed the red circle at him and when it landed on a little white paw Drift sprang into the air and ran from the room.

He tried stifling his laughter, chest shaking enough to make Optimus grumble. Rodimus blinked and curled his tail, continuing his chase after a perceived moment of thought. The noise woke Ultra Magnus, and the cat landed on the coffee table to watch the younger dart around the room. Megatron saw Ultra’s paw twitch when it came close enough but the massive cat settled when it began moving too fast. Rodimus didn’t seem to care that it was quick, he threw his whole body into every pounce and took off at a moment’s notice. Ratchet stopped his kneading and let out a growl when Rodimus zoomed by.

Inspiration struck and Megatron checked to make sure Optimus was still asleep before he let the dot linger on Ratchet’s back. The grumpy cat didn’t seem to notice but Rodimus did. He crouched and his behind wiggled, eyes huge.

“You know better than this.” He whispered, torn between hoping the red cat wouldn’t actually pounce but wondering what would happen if he did.

Ratchet let out a low growl when he spotted Rodimus and flexed his claws in warning. Rodimus slowly crept forward, eyes darting between Ratchet’s face and the dot. The growling grew louder but the young cat wasn’t to be deterred. His paw lifted by increments and Ratchet’s short tail lashed violently, mouth parting in a terrifying snarl.

Megatron caved and turned off the laser pointer. There was no sense in getting them to fight. With the dot gone he figured Rodimus would get confused and leave— _not to sit upright and tap his paw forward into Ratchet’s fur_ as if it had hidden itself there. At the first gentle touch Ratchet’s paw snapped out—thankfully without claws—and caught him in the arm.

Rodimus mewled and scrambled back but it was clear justice wasn’t served. Rodimus took it as a cue to run for his life when Ratchet hissed and stood. Ultra Magnus moved closer and tittered at Ratchet, the two watching the cat barrel into Drift and the both of them flee in panicked confusion.

Megatron flicked on the laser and while the two eagerly batted at the ground when the dot came near, neither made an effort to give chase. Setting the pointer aside he was surprised when Ultra hopped into his lap and settled down on his leg, quietly chirping to Ratchet until his angry tail lashing slowed to a stop.

Megatron stroked the thick fur and heaved out a sigh, running his fingers through Optimus’ hair with his other hand. The man awoke drearily, “What is it?”

“Do you want to move to the bedroom or stay out here?” He asked, stifling a yawn.

Optimus rubbed face and smiled at Ratchet, “The bed would be a better place to sleep.” He gently poked Ratchet’s nose and the cat let out a gravelly meow. “Would you mind moving, please?” The cat stretched slowly and reached his front paws to Optimus face, leaning up to rub his cheeks against his chin before relocating to Megatron’s lap. “While I thank you for moving, I need you to get off of him too.”

Ratchet let out a short mew and laid down, making himself comfortable. Megatron nudged the heavier of the two and Magnus tittered and moved to the edge of the couch. He flinched when Drift and Rodimus popped up from behind the arm to curl into a ball beside him, quietly rumbling and watching. Before Megatron could scoot Ratchet off of him, Optimus picked him up and kissed him on the head between his ears.

Taking the opportunity to set him elsewhere while the cat was in a daze, Optimus yawned and took Megatron’s hand to lead him to the back of the house. Megatron glanced at the pile of cats, Ultra licking Drift’s back while Rodimus tried to stealthily sneak away from Ratchet before he recovered.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Megatron smiled and waved down his boyfriend when he heard Ratchet hiss and Rodimus squeak in fear. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”


	3. Cash and Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's totally a black market for cats. I'm sure that's a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Brief mention of dank weed from Rodimus' background. (Spoiler alert: it's not actually weed but it is the 'good stuff'.)

 

Rodimus was staring at rainy world through the kitchen window when he saw Ratchet linger under the great oak tree outside of the house. His head was thrown back to the sky, watching the dark gray clouds for _something_. His short tail curled only halfway around his paws and Ratchet compensated by laying down and tucking his paws underneath himself.

Rodimus wasn’t a fan of getting wet. Drift was fine with it and would hop into any body of water on hot summer days for a long swim. Since living with Optimus, he caught Ratchet with his paws in his water bowl to cool off a few times—and dip his muzzle underwater to blow bubbles exactly _twice_ —so he could safely assume Ratchet was on good terms with water. But it was getting cold and the rain was only going to fall harder.

A massive raven landed in front of Ratchet a few feet away and hopped closer, items practically overflowing from its talons and beak. It scattered the pieces in front of Ratchet and the cat leaned closer, examining each one critically. Rodimus hopped down from the window and pawed open the doggy door. Whatever was going on out there he wanted in. The rain was colder than expected when he bound across the front yard to the two.

The raven fluttered, head twisting back and forth as it considered him friend or foe. “Who is this, Ratchet?”

The reddish cat flipped a green crinkled paper, attention focused on pulling a few of the delivered items closer. “Rodimus.” Well that wasn’t much of an introduction. He didn’t even look up when he spoke.

“Well, hello Rodimus! The name’s Swindle, if you see something you like make me an offer and we can work from there.” The raven stretched his wings out and looked upon his trinkets proudly. “All quality stuff I assure you.”

Rodimus didn’t know what to make of half the items. “So…you’re trading?”

“Good observation.” Swindle crowed, puffing his chest out.

He saw three bags filled with rocks, coins, and powder. Nudging them to the side he saw another filled with a green plant of some sort. “My old owner used this stuff a lot. I think that’s what this is?” He couldn’t smell much through the plastic and caught a warning look from the bird when he moved to pierce the covering.

Ratchet huffed and dropped several sharp screws and nails in front of the raven, along with a black piece of ornate metal. “I want these papers.”

“You always go for the paper.” Swindle picked up the chunk of metal and twisted it back and forth in his claws. Giving it two light taps with his beak, he hummed. “What is this?”

Ratchet pushed an upraised part on the side and the machine let out a lasting musical chime that had Swindle shaking with excitement. “If you find anymore paper like this please bring it here and you can have that. It’ll be a fair trade then.”

“For my favorite customer? Anything.” He stared at Rodimus with black eyes. “Anything for you?”

Something deep down inside of him really wanted the green stuff in the bag. The outer covering smelled like one of the stores he and Drift would wander by back in the city but the inside reminded him so much of his owner. He pulled the bag closer, “I want this.”

“What do you have to trade for it?”

Ratchet huffed and pulled out three metal bolts, “He doesn’t have anything. Will this cover it or would you prefer something lighter?”

“Ah? No, that will be fine. Thank you for your business.”

Ratchet picked up the green crinkly paper in his mouth while Swindle gathered his things and flew off. Rodimus meowed his thanks and trotted after Ratchet back to the house. The older cat mumbled a response and set the paper on the coffee table, putting one of his unused toys on top. Rodimus joined him and set the bag down, listening to the sound it made when his paw tapped the plastic.

“Does Swindle come often?”

“No, usually every four months or so.” Ratchet dipped his head, “Why did you want that?”

He shrugged. It didn’t look the same under the artificial lights. He tried smelling it through the plastic and scratched at the cover, “I guess it—”

_Sniff._

Rodimus blinked and suddenly his nose was pressed to one of the slashes. He inhaled and shivered, mouth parting to get a better smell.

_Sniff sniff._

Ratchet was beside him, pupils blown as he curiously sniffed at the air. “Is that…”

Rodimus rubbed his cheeks against the bag and clawed it apart, desperately needing the smell of this wonderful plant all over him. He flipped on the table, back arching, tail lashing as he rolled in the scattered greens. This was definitely not what his old owner had. This was much, much better than anything he had ever experienced before. The smell. The touch. He took a mouthful of the plant—then quickly spit it out. Maybe not the taste. Well, maybe the taste. But the _smell_.

Ratchet purred and rubbed against him. It was a surprise for Rodimus since the only time Ratchet wanted contact was if it was Optimus or he wanted grooming. Ratchet’s tail lashed and he scrambled back, hindquarters wiggling as he took a couched stance at the edge of the table.

Rodimus froze and let out a curious mew before he was tackled. They wrestled. Playful bites covered his arms and legs, his own back paws smacking against Ratchet’s side in repetitive rabbit kicks as he bit down on the older cats ear. He was energized! The plant was magic! It had to be—Ratchet shoved him off and let out a fake growl and Rodimus took his cue to run.

He ran close to the ground, the heavy thumping of Ratchet’s footsteps quickly catching up. His heart began to pound and he leapt to the top of the couch, claws pricking the soft fabric. He was faster, he knew it, and could already hear Ratchet panting. From the couch to the dresser, Rodimus scaled the shelves and found Drift asleep on the top.

His tail lashed and he pounced, scaring Drift into a panic that sent him sailing from the top of the dresser to the floor below. Drift landed hard on all fours, his fur bristling in fear and confusion. Ratchet skidded to a stop in front of him and yowled, lunging at Drift the same time Rodimus performed an aerial strike maneuver.

* * *

 

Optimus heard the cats screaming before he unlocked the door. Jamming his key into the slot, he threw the door open and saw Drift bombarded by two red colored felines. He dropped his briefcase in front of the coatrack and wondered if he should get a broom.

They were chatty, meowing and wailing, bothering and biting Drift but he couldn’t see any hints of blood or fur. They were playing then? He clapped his hands and crouched, shutting the door behind him. “Come here.”

Drift took his offering and untangled himself, weaving figure eights between Optimus’ legs. He scooped up the white cat and buried his hand into the puffed out fur. “What happened?” On the table was a mess of herbs and Optimus walked over, ignoring the two chittering and wrestling in the middle of the floor. He grabbed a pinch and sniffed it, “Did Megatron bring you catnip?”

Drift stretched his neck out to sniff the green and mewled when Optimus pulled his hand away, hooking his paw around his wrist to keep him still. Optimus set him on the table and Drift immediately began rolling in the small pile.

He was sure Megatron said he wouldn’t be able to visit him this week, that’s why they agreed on a date next month. Optimus was sure he wasn’t the one to buy it…unless he did and forgot about it somewhere. Then the cats found it and cause this mess. He knew he’d need to get a vacuum cleaner for the extra that settled on the carpet, but decided he could do it later. Drift, now fully covered in green, went after the other two purring and meowing.

Optimus sat on the couch and watched them bat at each other and sprint around the house. Luckily they hadn’t knocked anything over yet. Perhaps he should clean up the catnip now so they settle down faster? He brushed his hand over the glass surface and picked up one of the mouse toys, prepared to hurtle it into the kitchen to see if they’d go after it. Before he could, he saw that underneath the plump toy was a wrinkled hundred-dollar bill.

He texted Megatron asking if he left money and catnip here and settled back, eyes following the wriggly cats. A simple: “No, I told you I’d be gone this weekend” and Optimus didn’t know what to do. There was a chance he did buy the herb and forgot, but to also forget he had money lying around?

He flicked his wrist and sent the mouse hurtling across the floor. Rodimus and Drift attacked and smacked around the toy hard enough that it when it flew across the room they chased after it and made their own game of slap and catch. Ratchet was panting, licking down his fur while he trotted over to Optimus.

“Did you have a good day?”

Ratchet meowed and jumped onto the table, noticing his toy was missing. He picked up the money in his mouth and hopped into Optimus’ lap. A light tug and he relinquishing the paper easily, settling down on his owners warm legs.

“Thank you, Ratchet.” He laughed and scratched him behind the ears, enjoying his furry companion’s company while Rodimus and Drift continued to scamper around the house and chase one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is a super smart cat and no one gives him any credit.


	4. Fortress Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a different point of view.  
> Also a bland chapter title I couldn't think of anything better.

Bluestreak was practically trembling with excitement beside his best friend, back ramrod straight while he waited at attention. Prowl, the officer they were placed under for training, scanned them from head to toe. Decked with ribbons and medals, the cleanly shaven man paced in front of him, polished shoes lightly clacking against the ground. “Smokescreen, you’ll be coming with me.” Oh, they were being separated? That never happened before. “Bluestreak,” Prowl called, dark eyes focused on his face. “Go to room 518.”

Prowl began to walk away without a second word and Smokescreen quickly spun on his heels and gave him a thumbs-up, mouthing that he’d see him soon. Bluestreak shuffled in place and nodded, waving him goodbye. Since they joined this…whatever military thing this was…they had been paired together for everything. They worked best when with one another.

He had never been past the third floor, and he was sure there were only five floors on this building, maybe six. At the elevator, he wiggled his fingers at another soldier, a woman by the name of Arcee. “Where are you headed, Blue?”

“Room 518? Right after we finished marksman again we usually head onto the mats for hand-to-hand combat but he told me to go there? He took Smokescreen somewhere else. He’s never deviated from the regime before.” He followed her onto the elevator and watched her press the two top buttons. “I didn’t think there was a six before, I usually don’t ride the elevator but I thought it’d be faster than the stairs.”

“It usually is.” She agreed, cocking her head to the side. “I’m pretty sure the 500 rooms are offices and eighteen would be…Fortress Maximus?”

His jaw dropped, “Isn’t he that Special Ops commander they showed during the recruitment videos? Prowl mentioned him a few times, when he was giving us examples of him during our lectures, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before—”

“He still works here but he’s retired from active duty or so I’ve heard.” The only reason she interrupted him was to hold open the doors, “Here’s your stop. Good luck.”

“W-wait! Do you think it’s something good or bad?”

She shrugged and smiled, “Only one way to find out.”

Bluestreak nodded and made his way through the empty hallways, silently counting the doors until he saw the golden numbers on the top of one. He rolled his shoulders and stood tall, clearing his face of emotion before knocking.

“Come in.”

He opened the door, confidence faltering at the sight of the retired man. He looked as though he were nearing the end of middle-age but could still easily pick Bluestreak up and throw him across the room. He looked grizzled, a trimmed, bristly beard laid thick over his squared chin, peppered with white much like his hair. His steely eyes watched Bluestreak with an intensity he wasn’t prepared for.

“Bluestreak, is it? Take a seat.” He was in a suit, neatly pressed and probably fitted for his wide frame. Bluestreak sat in front of him and took a glance around the room, noticing how spare it. His desk, a black couch to the side with a coffee table in front of it, along with a little white object next to one of the windows. “Prowl’s told me about you.”

“He has? Good things hopefully, sir.” Bluestreak plastered on a smile to mask his nervousness.

“Good and bad, Prowl isn’t the type to sugar coat.” There was a particular way he spoke Prowl’s name but the cadet couldn’t decipher what it meant. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“N-no?” He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes away from that stern gaze. “No.” He squinted at an out of place pillow on the chair next to him.

“You have three minutes to sell yourself to me. Strengths and weaknesses, go.”

Bluestreak did what he did best under pressure and spoke, listing good and bad traits and then some to fulfill whatever requirement there was. His eyes dropped to his lap and he saw a ceramic bowl in the floor filled with water.

Fortress took notes on the paper in front of him, creating a silence that had him wiggling in his chair. Did he do bad on a test? He was sure he didn’t fail anything and even average he was still well off. Prowl would tell him if he made a mistake. He wouldn’t send him to this guy for punishment or whatever. It didn’t help that Fortress looked perfectly fine with the heavy quiet haze. He could feel himself sweating under the collar, his mouth going dry the longer neither of them spoke.

Movement caught his attention and he gasped at the sight of a fuzzy little dog panting up at him. When he held out his hand the curly tail wagged and he grinned, “Hello!” The incredibly fluffy dog padded over and Bluestreak held his arms out, giggling when it gave a little bounce when his hands went to pick him up. Clearly this was a dog that was held often. He set the dog in his lap and cooed, “What are you doing here?” His hands were lost in the plush fur and he gently scratched the dog’s neck, fingers wiggling. “You’re so soft…”

Maximus cleared his throat and Bluestreak cringed, trying to ignore the little nose touches to his hands and wrist. “Uh, sorry for grabbing your dog? He’s as soft as I thought he’d be and I probably should has asked before picking him up or even petting him but he seemed friendly and didn’t mind when I went to grab him. I can put him down if you want me to. This isn’t part of some test is it? Picking up a dog doesn’t mean I failed does it? I mean, that’d be one weird way to fail someone, petting a dog, look at him he’s so fuzzy—” he bit his tongue when he held up a massive hand to cut him off.

“No one has ever picked him up when they came in here before. Many have asked to pet him, but no one’s been so bold as to simply grab him and set him in their lap.”

Bluestreak’s heart skipped a beat. A pitiful whimper came from his throat and Rung whined sympathetically, paws resting on his frozen hand.

With a few seconds of tense silence, Fortress hummed. “Luckily he doesn’t mind any of that.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or if it was too soon to tell. “What’s his name?”

“Rung.”

The dog turned at the sound of his name and settled down in Bluestreak’s lap, fuzzy tail fanning back and forth against his stomach. Well he hadn’t been kicked out yet. “Are you taking care of him for someone?”

“No, he’s mine.”

His fingers move automatically, petting and running his hands through the soft fur. “He seems like a very good dog, sir.” This large, terrifying man who’s probably had a kill count high enough to leave him with nightmares kept a tiny, fuzzy pom as a pet.

“He is.” He motioned to his notes, “If we could get back to the assessment?”

“Uh, yes sir!”

Despite the confusion and worry, petting Rung calmed him enough to believe that this meeting wasn’t a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something special about seeing big men with tiny dogs.


	5. Temporary Addition 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of time ago, before Rodimus and Drift, Optimus had brought home another cat.

Optimus knew he had no reason to be sneaking into his home late at night. He owned the place, he paid the bills. He cracked open the front door and slowly pushed it open, stepping inside as quietly as possible. There was a chance Megatron could have been here, as he often slept at Optimus’ when he worked late shifts. The barely there light coming through the entrance from the light pole outside guided him to his bedroom.

No one heard him. Not Megatron—if he was here—or the cats. His bedroom door creaked and he grimaced, quickly darting inside to drop off his shivering package. The tiny kitten, black and golden, trembled and mewled. He shushed him and bundled his blankets around the cat, “I’ll see what I have for you.”

Phase one complete. He shut the door behind him on his way to the kitchen and grabbed some leftover lunchmeat and a small saucer. There was no way he’d be able to get away with filling it with water silently. The soft hissing of the pipes gave him away and he expected a meow or the rustle of something somewhere in his house. _The snore from the couch sounded oddly suspicious._

Optimus took the food and water back to his room and shut the door behind him with a flick of the lightswitch. The kitten was where he left it, eyes squinting against the sudden brightness. He sat on the bed and pulled the blanket-wrapped cat into his lap, ripping apart a small piece of meat as an offering.

The cat wolfed it down, meowing with every bite it stood on hind legs to grab his wrist when he held out a second chunk. His heart skipped when Ratchet suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed with a silent hop. The red cat rushed forward and sniffed the bowl of water, then purred and rubbed himself against Optimus’ side, worming his way closer and closer to the napkin covered food.

“This isn’t for you Ratchet.” The cat gave him a look that clearly said ‘no you’re wrong’ and purred louder.  He didn’t know how Ratchet would take another cat in the house. He had ignored Magnus for two months and bristled whenever he walked by for three. Eventually, something good had to happen because they tolerated each other now.

Ratchet did a double take to his lap, following Optimus’ line of sight to the yellow and black kitten. The small cat puffed up, his back arching in a sharp upside-down ‘U’ shape. Ratchet leaned forward and gave him a sniff, whiskers brushing against the kittens face. At the tiny hiss, Ratchet made one of his own, far surpassing his in anger and volume.

Optimus shushed them and pulled Ratchet to the side, “Be gentle.”

Ratchet jumped over his arm and rushed the kitten. His tail lashed and when the kitten crouched, he picked him up by the back of the neck and carried him to the saucer. Optimus couldn’t help but find the scene funny. The black and yellow cat wasn’t _quite_ small enough to properly be picked up and his lower half dragged across the blanket during their short trip.

Ratchet gave the water a few timid licks and the kitten buried his face beside his. While the cat drank, Ratchet began grooming him, pink tongue pushing up fur in the opposite direction. He held the newcomer still and shut his eyes, mouth nibbling around triangular ears and black scruffy neck.

“I’m glad you like him.” Optimus smiled and heard calling chitters come from the other side of the door. He eased himself away from the two and opened the door, seeing Magnus with his paws held up to reach for the handle. “Would you like to join us?”

A sleepy groan came from somewhere in the dark and Optimus squinted at Megatron. The larger man sat upright and rubbed his face, upper half turning to the back of the couch, “What?”

“Why didn’t you take the bed?” He stepped around Magnus and bent down to give him a quick kiss to the cheek.

“I didn’t make it to the bedroom.” He yawned and leaned up to return the affection. “What time is it?”

In the time it took him to fish his phone from his pocket, Ratchet’s crackly yowl blared from the other room. He peered inside and saw a dark spot on the bed under two wet cats. Magnus was staring from over the edge and Ratchet’s paw sprang up to smack the kitten.

“Ratchet, don’t be mean to him.” Optimus held his hands up when they shook themselves and Ratchet batted the kitten into submission, laying on him while he resumed his grooming.

He heard Megatron step in behind him and sigh, “Optimus…”

He beamed at his boyfriend, “I can throw the blanket in the drier. It will be fine.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

He clasped his hands behind his back and watched Magnus hop on the bed and inch forward, waiting to receive an ‘okay’ from Ratchet before he tried helping clean. “But they seem to like him well enough.”

“You can’t have three cats, Optimus. What’s next? Four? Six?”

He shook his head and took the saucer back to the kitchen, “Please, Megatron. I have more restraint than that.”

“Do you? Where did you find this one? In a box on a cold, rainy night?”

“No.” He crossed his arms and propped his hip against the sink. “It was _snowing_ and he was stuck in a bag in the ditch.”

Megatron’s gruff chuckle made him press his lips together. “You have too good of a heart, Optimus. You can’t keep taking in strays.”

He narrowed his eyes and smirked, “Didn’t we meet when I picked you up off the street?”

“That was an entirely different situation.” Megatron stood in the doorway and gestured, side-stepping to make room for Optimus. “Magnus doesn’t even like him.”

Optimus saw that whenever the kitten tried to repay the favor with tiny pink tongue sticking out, Magnus would pull his paw up and push his face away gently. Ratchet growled at Magnus and the cat huffed. “You know he has a specific way of cleaning himself.”

“Have you already named him?”

Optimus opened his mouth and slowly shut it, refusing to look at the other man.

“He looks like a Wasp.”

Optimus shook his head, “His name is clearly Bumblebee.”

“I knew it.”

He laughed, “Can you blame me, Megatron? Look at him.” He held out his hand and all three cats turned to look, the kitten boldly marching his way across the bed to sniff his fingers. “If I happen to overhear someone wanting a pet I’ll be sure to direct them to Bumblebee. Until then, he’ll stay with me. How does that sound to you?” The kitten’s tail stuck straight in the air and he mewed. Optimus picked him up and held him out, “Hold him and see if it changes your mind.”

The cat was miniscule in Megatron’s hands and began nibbling on his fingers. He suddenly cupped his hands, successfully hiding the kittens entire wiggly body. A paw managed to find an opening and cupped at the air, searching for freedom.

“I’m surprised your dog’s even like you.” Optimus teased, taking the kitten back to hand off to Ratchet.

“They don’t have to like me. They just have to listen.”


	6. Charity Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is busy but not too busy to be a good person.
> 
> Some filler because I was working on other stories and forgot to write for this one.  
> I have the next part for kitten Bumblebee planned I just have to write it.  
> Sorry about that.

Ratchet watched Rodimus’ small form curl up beside Ultra Magnus’ fluffy pelt and purr. His tail twitched from his spot across the room, blue eyes never leaving the bundled pair. Drift hopped up beside him and meowed a greeting, shuffling on his paws to get a good spot.

“Optimus is going to be late,” Ratchet told him absently, hearing his human rummage around in the bedroom. “This may be the first time he doesn’t take one of us. Rung is in the barn and it’d take more time than he has to go and look for him.”

Optimus jogged out of the room with a bundle of books under his arm and his keys in his hand. “R-Ratchet? Come here - oh no.” Optimus completely scanned over the red and white feline and huffed. “Ultra Magnus?”

A sleepy murr came from the couch and Optimus quickly approached, “Come with me please.” Rodimus startled awake and watched as his companion was scooped up in one hand, tucked close. “No cat carrier today, I expect you to behave in the car because I know you will.”

Rodimus mewled and stretched up to grab Ultra’s back paw, the older cat grumbling at him. Optimus hesitated, “Do you want to come along?”

Ratchet laughed from his spot on the table, “He just wants Magnus back.”

Optimus stuffed his keys into his pocket with some difficulty and juggled several books and a massive cat into and under one arm. “Okay, Magnus please keep an eye on him.” Optimus grabbed Rodimus and Ultra was calmly jostled on the way to the car. Rodimus kept his flank against Ultra’s chest when he put his paws on the door to stare out of the window.

Ultra was still in a sleepy daze but kept himself straight as Optimus put the car in drive and took off. Rodimus staggered and flailed, meowing for assistance until he finally latched himself onto Ultra to keep himself still.

“When we’re at the library you do not bite the children, scratch the children, or speak to the children. You may roam around but you will not leave sight of the children. If you are done with being handled by them you may get into Optimus lap but do not interrupt him while he reads.”

“What are children again?”

“Human kittens.”

“Ah,” Rodimus curled himself around Magnus’ legs and yawned. “Wake me when we get there.”

Rodimus was nosed awake fifteen minutes later and Optimus scooped up both cats and entered the library. Children were already waiting and Magnus fluffed out his fur, sniffing the air. “Oh no.”

“W-what?” Rodimus dug his claws into Optimus jacket and searched for anything that would possibly upset the older cat. “What is it?”

“Oh _no_.” He repeated, hopping up onto the table when Optimus began speaking to them. Rodimus’ fur bristled and he saw a dozen faces watching him in awe and happiness. When Optimus sat down, Magnus crawled into his lap and batted at Rodimus when he tried to follow. “Go sit with the human kittens!”

The red cat flicked his tail and pinned his ears back, mewing quietly in confusion and fear. Optimus picked him up and made a show of gently petting his head before setting him down before the group. Rodimus sniffed the little hands that reached for him and gasped, horror crawling up his spine when one of the kids grabbed him and set him in their lap to roughly stroke his head.

_Sticky fingers._

Rodimus stared pleadingly up at the Maine Coon when more hands touched his fur and dirtied it with whatever they had eaten moments ago.

Magnus watched him in pity and curled his fluffy tail around Optimus arm when he turned the page. “Your fur will be much easier to clean than mine.”

“You knew this would happen.”

“I will make it up to you when we return home.”

One of the children pulled his tail and he growled. Magnus let out a low snarl and his eyes turned to pinpoints. “God help you if you scratch one of them.”

“They’re hurting me!”

Magnus sighed, “Then wriggle free. Don’t unsheathe your claws though.” Rodimus gave a full body thrash and freed himself. “Walk around and let them pet you but don’t hurt them.”

The tom huffed and distanced himself from the kids, circling them and applying their faces to memory. “Do you do this every week?”

“When possible, yes.” Magnus received a soft pat on his head to quiet him down. “Sorry. Rodimus, shush.”

“Whatever. I’ll talk if I want to. What’s he going to do about it if I’m all the way over here?”

“It’s not what he’s going to do. It’s what I’m going to do if you make me get out of his lap to shut you up.” Magnus tail lashed and he purred into the hand that tried to quiet him down again. “I apologize.”

“You wouldn’t risk ruining your pelt.” Rodimus stuck his tail into the air and started meowing as loud as he could. Magnus’ eyes went wide and Optimus faltered in his reading, all eyes turning to the noisy cat.

“Hot Rod.” Optimus chided softly.

Rodimus grinned and increased in volume. When Magnus stood and quickly made his way over he flinched and darted into the group of children for safety. “I was kidding!”

“I told you what would happen.” Ultra darted and bounced over little legs as if he had been trained to do so. “Come here this instant.”

“No!”

The children started laughing at the short chase and clapped when Magnus caught up to him and pinned him down. With his weight he sat on Rodimus and placed his paws over his head, keeping enough pressure to keep his mouth shut. Rodimus wheezed under him and struggled for a bit but stopped when Magnus pressed down harder.

After a minute Optimus called attention back to the book and resumed reading. Magnus ignored the sticky hand that stroked his back and leaned down to Rodimus’ ear. “Just wait until we get home.”

Rodimus mewled miserably.


	7. Temporary Addition 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the gang goes hunting for food and practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine kitten!Bumblebee kind of like the animated version. Super energetic and he does what he wants.  
> Part two of maybe four?? Of Temporary Addition.
> 
> Small description of blood and they kill an animal for food.  
> Don't know if I have to put a warning for that but it's rated G so I'll do it here.

Ratchet had apparently adopted the kitten as his own the moment Optimus brought him home. He showed him how to properly groom himself—Optimus recorded a video of the kitten trying to fix his tussled fur—and showed him how to stalk and properly pounce and land. Ultra Magnus kept his distance—which Optimus proceeded to videotape with jazz music in the background because someone online requested seeing his other cats reaction.

The kitten was still far too small to follow Ratchet to places like the coffee table or food shelf—an installed wall shelf that the cats could get to by hopping onto an end table and then the shelf. Optimus installed it when he left more than enough food out for the cats, worried they would gorge on the food until they were fat. Since work kept him from home he decided if he returned one day and saw that one was unable to make the journey two hops up because of their weight he would put them on a diet. Luckily the two kept themselves fit—even if Ratchet had gotten a little pudgier than usual.

Optimus bought kitten chow and placed it in a little ceramic bowl he bought during an arts and crafts festival onto the ground below the shelf. Bumblebee, he found, would indeed eat until his tummy grew fat and Ratchet would meow at him whenever he did so. Probably scolding him, Optimus believed.

Bumblebee was an explorer, scouring the area and squeezing himself under the couch and tiny places. He bristled at plastic plants and batted around dust bunnies, standing triumphantly over the squished remains.

Ratchet led him through the doggy door outside and twitched his tail, “We’re going hunting.” Bumblebee shot off in a direction and Ratchet pelted after him. “Hold on!”

“I can hunt!” He mewled excitedly, “I can catch a mouse—or a fish—or a bird!”

Ratchet licked the top of his head in passing when the kitten stopped to let him catch up. “You’re so small a bird could carry you off.” Out in the forest were snakes and other dangerous animals. He had seen foxes a handful of times and a very suspicious dog that might have been a wolf. Ratchet twitched an ear at a quiet buzz coming from a patch of flowers, “Even the bees can be dangerous if there’s enough of them.”

“Can we go into the woods?” Bumblebee asked, tail lashing as his paws kneaded the dirt. “We can catch something and bring it back to…what did you call him?”

“Who? Optimus? He always brings back food in bags so I think giving him something fresh would be nice.” Bumblebee crouched at the sight of a butterfly and swiped a paw at it. Ratchet smiled, “I’ll go grab Ultra Magnus, he need to get out of the house. Wait here.”

The kitten sprang into the air, claws extended to reach for the orange and black wings. “I’ll practice hunting!”

Ratchet trotted back and slipped back into the house, head twisting from side to side to find the blue and white feline. “Magnus?” Since Optimus brought him home, Ratchet was trying to get used to him. Some big, strange cat in his first actual home made him worried that he might be replaced. Magnus made it clear the moment he heard Optimus say he might give him away he would leave on his own and never come back. Ratchet took his word for it and avoided him like the plague, not bothering to look at him when he passed or talk when he saw Magnus sitting by himself.

Ratchet didn’t mind him now. Ultra was quiet and neat, respectfully leaving Ratchet’s toys alone even if the red and white cat didn’t play with them as often as he should. His nose never went near his food bowl and he waited patiently to the side for a drink of Ratchet was there first. He took the initiative about a week or so ago and sat nearby, licking his paws while watching the fake animals in the moving box that Optimus and his mate stared at for hours on end. Television, he thought they called it a few times. Magnus didn’t offer to groom him and Ratchet was glad for it. Proximity came first, then _maybe_ shared grooming. Just two days ago Ratchet pressed his flank against Ultra’s and the cat did little more than purr.

With their new addition, Ratchet didn’t appreciate Optimus bringing yet another cat into their home so soon. At least he was still young so he wouldn’t have to worry about aggression or dominance.

“Yes?” He found the him in the bottom tier of the cat tower, big eyes watching curiously.

He took up so much room Ratchet couldn’t imagine sharing a sleeping spot with him. “We’re going hunting. Come with us.”

Ultra Magnus seemed to think about it and stood, dipping his head to avoid hitting the top of the tower. Ratchet puffed out his fur and smiled, leading the way back outside. Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen and Ratchet rushed to the spot where he saw him last, sniffing the ground for the youngling’s scent. He could smell it in the air so he had to be close. His eyes narrowed and he spotted a glimmer of yellow wiggling in the taller grass and dropped down to hide himself.

Magnus stood tall with his tail low to the ground. A great sigh heaved itself out of his chest and in almost a flat monotone voice he said, “Where’s Bumblebee?” Ratchet glanced back at him, motioning to the patch of grass but paused at the bigger cats half-lidded expression. Magnus dipped his head incrementally in acknowledgement. “I’ll go over here.”

Ratchet cocked his head to the side. His tone wasn’t quite patronizing but definitely fake. By the sound of it he had seen Bumblebee but—it struck him that Magnus was trying to play along. He faked ignorance but did a terrible job at acting. No wonder he didn’t like adventuring or imagining. He was horrible at it.

Ratchet saw the kitten disappear into the taller wheat-colored grass and narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t see him from his position and inched forward while Magnus wandered aimlessly. Since Ratchet was certain he was hidden he’d either stumble upon Bumblebee or Bumblebee would get Magnus. _If_ he fell for his acting.

Through the blades of grass he saw Bumblebee moving, hindquarters wiggling as each tiny paw inched closer to Magnus. Ratchet lunged the same time Bumblebee did and he managed to slap his flank, sending the kitten spinning in mid-air. He landed on Magnus’ back and flailed, claws grabbing at long, thick fur to keep from falling. Magnus took it in stride and peered over his shoulder to the kitten trying to orient himself.

Bumblebee flattened himself on the Main Coon’s back and let out a little growl, hand coming up to prepare for a playful swipe. Ratchet lunged, landing on Bumblebee and the weight of the two was enough to force Magnus to the ground. Bumblebee’s paws rained down on Ultra’s face in lightning-fast pats and Ratchet bit the kittens ears, nipping at the scruff of his neck.

“Come on!” Bumblebee bit a fluffy ear and tugged, “Show me what you can do!”

“Fine.” Magnus rolled on his back and one kick from his back paws sent the two flying. Ratchet up righted himself and landed on all fours, the kitten scrambling beside him in the dirt to stand and tackle Ratchet. The older cat knew how to play, nipping at Bumblebee’s hips and tail, swiping at the back legs that kicked out at his chest and chin.

A low growl from Magnus made Ratchet turn, leaving him open for a rough ear chewing. “I thought we were going to hunt.”

“We were— _ow_.” He pushed the kittens head down and Bumblebee managed to wiggle free. “Put that energy to good use and find something to kill, kitten.”

At their reminder he puffed up and nodded. “I’ll bring back a bird.” His little tail stuck straight into the air as he bounded away to the forest.

Magnus blinked slowly. “He’s not going to catch anything.”

“Probably not.” Ratchet meowed, walking after the kittens loud yowling. “Have you ever played with kittens before?”

“Multiple times.” Ultra Magnus kept rotating his ears as new sounds rose from the forest depths. “I found that kittens, while eager to play, are also very small and do not handle ‘playing’ very well with mature cats. Especially when they lose.”

“You’re supposed to go easy on them.”

Magnus nodded, “I learned how to but found it easier to avoid roughhousing accidents by simply not playing at all.”

“So would you be more willing to fight with me?”

His tail curled and he shot Ratchet a considering look. “More so.” He licked at his chest absently, “What is the point of this?”

“We need to teach him how to hunt properly. His stalking could use some work but he can be silent when he wants. I think he’d be great at it if he ever learned to calm down.” Ratchet sniffed the air and followed his scent to a hole in the ground.

They stared at the dark entrance in distain. “I think enforcing the dangers of nature would be a better lesson.”

Ratchet mumbled and cautiously crept inside, his entire body fitting snugly in the small space. Ultra Magnus waited outside, knowing good well if he even tried he would get stuck. Five minutes later and he heard muffled talking and Ratchet’s behind coming into view. He slipped out with Bumblebee’s scruff in his mouth, the kitten holding onto a writhing snake by the neck.

Magnus backed up and hissed when the snakes body curled into a corkscrew. Ratchet dropped him to the ground and gave himself a shake, spilling off most of the gray-brown dirt and dust. “Don’t let go of it yet and see if you can take off the head.”

Bumblebee immediately dropped the snake to speak. “Okay. How do I do that—” The cats scattered when the bleeding snake hissed at them, mouth open wide to show off its curled fangs. “Oh.”

Ratchet dropped into a crouch and hissed back, “Watch how I do it.” Killing a snake was hard on your own but Magnus was with him. The cat growled and drew its attention away from Ratchet with deep throated snarls and Ratchet rushed for its neck, biting down hard. While he went to work properly killing the snake, Magnus licked and nibbled at his paws.

Bumblebee watched closely and paced back and forth to get a better angle. “Why is this string so angry?”

“It’s a snake,” Magnus informed him, paw tapping at the clumps of dust on Bumblebee’s shoulder. “Which have a chance to kill you if you get bitten by the wrong kind.”

Bumblebee’s ears flipped back and he sat down, licking his lips when Ratchet straightened and poked the snake experimentally. “Can we eat snakes?”

“Of course, and although it isn’t a bird we can count this as your first kill. Good job.” Ratchet smiled proudly at the kitten and Bumblebee smiled, rushing forward to sniff the snake. “Unless you’d rather find something else?”

“Do you think Optimus would like it?”

Magnus and Ratchet shared a look and the big cat stepped forward, “I believe Optimus would like anything you give him.”

Bumblebee’s tail trembled and he grinned, “You think so? What’s his favorite?”

“We think it’s bird?” Ratchet craned is head back to look into the trees. “We’ve given him plenty of offerings and while he hasn’t eaten them in front of us he looks less…surprised when we give him a bird. Hunting them will take time though—and _patience_.”

“I can do it.”

Magnus dipped his head to the body of the snake, “I’ll bring this one back to the house so no one steals it.”

“Be sure to come back,” Ratchet told him, brushing their shoulders together when he stood. “The more eyes the better.” The blue and white cat tittered and trotted out of sight.

“Now, the first thing to do when hunting is—”

“Finding them!” Bumblebee took off, leaving Ratchet in the dust as the lightning quick kitten sprinted off into the undergrowth.

Ratchet heaved out a sigh and walked after him. “You aren’t wrong…”


	8. Ten Things I Hate About Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super domestic movie night goes awry when bothersome kitties steal the spotlight. More news at 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing - it's been so long. I have a computer again but my skills are rusty now that I've been busy and haven't been writing as religiously as I have before.  
> Hopefully this little slice of life makes me write more. I miss it so much. 0n0

The sudden scoff from Megatron surprised Optimus, tearing his gaze away from the television he saw Rodimus had silently climbed the back of the couch and was currently rubbing his face against the top of Megatron’s head. “He’s just being affectionate.” The suffering grimace never left and only grew deeper when Rodimus meowed in his ear. Optimus scooped the red tom from Megatron’s shoulder, “What is it you don’t like about my cats?”

Optimus had honestly intended to further elaborate his question but Megatron beat him to it. “It’s not just your cats, it’s all cats. They’re…” Megatron held his hand out and Rodimus hopped from one thigh to the others, rubbing his cheeks against Megatron’s fingers.

“I know they do not listen to you.” Optimus gave Rodimus’ rump a playful pat and the cat arched his back, peering up at his master with big, happy eyes. “I know you think they are selfish, and that they are incapable of love, and evil, but _why_. Give me one new reason why you don’t like cat’s that I haven’t heard before.”

Megatron thinned his lips as if he was actually thinking of something to say and Optimus laughed, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. The movie continued and Optimus was tempted to rewind to see what he missed before Megatron said, “They’re too long.”

That made him pause. He tried deciphering his cryptic words and even watched the cat that stretched himself out between the two of them as if Rodimus could provide the answer. “They’re too long?”

Megatron snatched Rodimus and held him under his front arms and just behind his slim tummy. He rotated Rodimus back and forth, as if showing off a priceless artifact, then stretched him out. Rodimus arms and legs wiggled and his body elongated like a slinky, bowing somewhat in the center he waved a paw for help. Megatron emphasized his point by squishing Rodimus together, then stretching him back out again. “This isn’t natural, Optimus.”

Optimus wasn’t sure if he was allowed to laugh so he settled for a thoughtful hum.

Megatron dropped Rodimus’ lower half and held up his front by his underarms, the cat's legs dangling vertically to the ground. “No animal should look like this.”

While he had to admit, Rodimus did look exceptionally long when he dangled the poor animal like that. Although he didn’t see the harm in it. “So their flexibility is unnatural. What else?”

Megatron set Rodimus in his lap and held up one pink paw, playing with the little nubs until two claws popped out from a short layer of fur. “Animals shouldn’t be able to do this. Felines are the only ones that have this...this…” He showed the little claw sticking out again and Rodimus wriggled at the touch.

“So not only are they heartless monsters they are abnormally strechy and have strange claws.” He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded sagely, “Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

Megatron held out his hand and flicked up one finger, “They don’t get out of the way when you walk by them, they have no sense of personal space, and I can’t bring anything here because if I do they’ll stick their head in it.”

Optimus winced at that last one. Megatron had bought him flowers and an elaborate crystal vase, one with golden trimming and in the very center a small but hybridized tulip with curling vines at the base. Megatron took his eyes from the gift for one moment to check his phone and Drift curiously sniffed at the vase, interested by the new flower he stuck his head into the small opening and proceeded to panic when he couldn’t pull his head back. He fell from the counter and took the vase with it, shattering the gift and traumatizing the flower to where it quickly died and nothing they could do would save it.

Megatron still hadn’t told Optimus how much it cost  altogether and he feared he’d never know.

Drift hid for three days and only came out when Optimus coaxed him out from under the couch for two hours. “Do you honestly hate them though?”

Megatron let go of Rodimus and watched him shoot across the living room into the hallway. “No.” He grumbled, “They merely frustrate me.”

It was as much as he’d get out of Megatron, a half-hearted complaint. Megatron had owned dogs his entire life and told him Optimus was the first he’d been with that owned cats. He hadn’t taken well to their lackadaisy attitudes for the longest time but he never hurt them so Optimus ignored it. “I know who doesn’t frustrate you.”

“You?”

Optimus felt his heart swell at the partial compliment but he shook his head and stood, “Not me.” He stepped into his bedroom and came back out with one of his cats. “Ratchet.” Megatron’s face scrunched up as if Optimus was holding something sour and rotten out to him. He leaned back when Optimus offered him Ratchet and the cat flipped his ears back at the sight of his masters boyfriend. “Come on, hold him.”

Megatron kept Ratchet at a distance and set him at the end of his knees. Ratchet stared hard up at Megatron and his tail lashed. “You could not be more wrong. This is truly the most evil of them all.”

Ratchet hissed.

Optimus laughed and stroked Ratchet’s head, smiling when he started purring and leaned into his touch. “Ratchet is slow to warm up to people. I don’t think he hates you, he’s just nervous.”

Megatron didn’t even lift a finger and Ratchet glared at him. “I stepped on him once and he’s never forgiven me.”

“You did break his tail.” Optimus remembered a few years ago Ratchet’s favorite spot to sleep was beside the vent outside of his door in the hallway. When Megatron first spent the night at his house, he wandered blindly out into the dark corridor and stepped on his pet, waking everyone in the house with Ratchet’s deafening yowl. “He forgives you though. Haven’t you forgiven Megatron, Ratchet?”

The cat was purring as well as he could and crawled into Optimus’ lap. “Meow.”

“That sounds like a yes.”

“He’s lying to you. He’s the reason I have to lock the door to your bedroom at night. I fear one day he may break in and kill me in my sleep.” Despite his words Megatron scratched under Ratchet’s chin and Ratchet let him, squinting his eyes and purring all the same.

Rodimus returned and swept under Megatron’s chin, startling the two. The red cat meowed and rubbed his cheeks against the stubble on Megatron’s face, chittering loud enough to draw out Drift from wherever he was lurking. Optimus scooped the white cat from the coffee table and sat him close among them. “Glad you could join us.”

Drift had been a quiet cat since Optimus brought him home and he made sure to give him as much space as he needed until he was comfortable in his new home. Sometimes, like now, he wanted the cat to know he was welcome by including him in their little group. “Which one is this one again?”

“Drift.” Optimus said, surprised when the white cat perked up at the sound of his name. “That’s right. That’s you.”

He let out a wordless meow and flinched when Rodimus pounced, teeth gnawing on his ear playfully. The two wrestled and eventually fell off from the couch, running laps around the kitchen. Megatron shook his head at the display and Optimus leaned over to plant a kiss against his cheek. “You don’t hate them.”

“No…” Megatron placed his hand over Optimus’ and smiled, “They’re - _ow_ .” Ratchet nipped his palm and smiled smugly, pushing his face into Optimus’ hand despite the scolding. “They’re just _extremely_ hard to love.” Megatron aggressively ruffled Ratchet’s fur and the cat hissed at him, “Next time we’re having movie night at my place.” He leaned down to Ratchet and sneered, “Hear that you little monster?”

Ratchet bumped his forehead against his chin and meowed. Optimus hummed at the sight, “Maybe we can bring one of them along so they can see your place for once?”

“Or we leave the little gremlins here.” Megatron saw movement in the corner of his eye and smirked, “If we’re taking anyone it’ll be him. Magnus, come here.” Megatron scooped the big maine coon from the ground when he wandered close, “This is the only one of them I like.” Magnus smiled at his words and chirped. “Shame he can’t meow right.”

“Maybe if you stopped insulting them for a day you might see that they’re not so bad.” Optimus grabbed the remote and rewound the movie, pausing it when a familiar scene popped up. “We’re getting close to the end.”

Ten minutes later Optimus noticed that all of the cats were surrounding Megatron, either in his lap or hunched over a shoulder, all eyes were drawn to the movie on the big screen with keen interest. Silently pulling out his phone, Optimus snapped a picture. This would make a wonderful wallpaper for his phone. 


End file.
